


Makeup Crisis

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Gen, Kid Deceit, Makeup, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Based off of a prompt given to me by @italkbadaboutmyself on Tumblr: "Oh my god, I just realized I’m that person in a math problem.”





	Makeup Crisis

_**“What?!”**_ Virgil’s sudden cry of disbelief made his younger brother beside him jump, nearly spilling his apple juice. Virgil paid this no mind; he was too busy staring in horror at his phone. Declan set down his cup and looked over at his big brother.   
  


“V? What is it, what’s wrong?” Dee stood on the chair and tried to look at his brother’s phone, but Virgil stood up. 

 

“No, I’m fine, just- I gotta go take care of something real quick, bud. Finish your juice, okay? I’ll be back, then we’re gonna go on an adventure.” Dee pouted at first but brightened at the thought of an adventure, grabbing his cup with the swirly straw. Virgil ruffled Dee’s hair and bolted upstairs to his room. He had a few phone calls to make. 

  
  
***

 

Less than 15 minutes later, a red Camaro pulled up into the driveway. Dee heard the honking and ran to the door. “V, your friends are here!” he called. Virgil tore down the stairs and opened the door. Remy and Roman stood on the porch. Remy burst in without waiting for an invitation, Roman following close behind.

 

“So what’s this emergency, babe?” Remy asked, taking a sip from the Starbucks cup in his hand. Roman was busy talking to Dee, who giggled in delight when he was picked up and spun around. 

 

“Yeah, you sounded pretty upset on the phone.” Roman said, Dee still in his arms. 

 

Declan answered before Virgil could. “We’re gonna go on an adventure! Right, V! You said we were gonna!” He tugged on Roman’s sleeve, his way of asking to be let down. Roman chuckled and obliged. “I’m gonna get my shoes!” Dee ran up the stairs to his room.

 

Virgil sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, before either of you say anything, this _is_ an actual emergency. So don’t make fun of me, okay?” Remy nodded, Roman shrugged.

 

“Just tell us, gurl. We can’t help unless we know what’s up.” 

 

“Darkest Night is being discontinued!” he blurted. Remy raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Roman. The taller boy tapped the spot under his eye and motioned to Virgil. 

 

“Oh, gurl, you mean that black eye shadow you always wear? That’s... unfortunate.”

 

_ “Unfortunate? _ It’s the worst thing that could happen! None of the other shades they have are dark enough, and I doubt they’ll make another one like it. I need you to take me to Sephora so we can buy as much as possible. Please. I’d go myself but the mechanic is still working on my car. I can give you gas money-” he started to reach for his wallet but Remy waved him off.

 

“No, don’t worry about that. I’m in. This is a favor for a friend, after all. Let’s just say you’ll owe me later, yeah?” Remy had a glint in his eye but moved over to the stairs. “Hey, little man! Come on, we’re leaving with or without you!” Remy turned on his heel and headed out towards the car.

 

Virgil waited for Declan to come down the stairs and looked over at Roman. “Should I be worried?” Roman laughed and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, probably.  But let’s go, Sephora is a half hour drive away.”

 

Virgil sighed as he took Dee’s hand. “Well there’s nothing to be done about it now. Let’s go.”

 

***

 

The cashier looked from the boxes and boxes of Darkest Night eye shadow to the boys before her. “Um, is this… the last of these?” She reached into one of the boxes and began scanning. Roman and Remy were arm in arm next to Virgil; Roman smiling warmly at the cashier to try and be helpful and Remy just sipping his drink. Declan was sitting on the floor by the lip gloss aisle, picking out the ones he liked best.

 

“Yeah… I, um, really like this shade and I heard it was getting discontinued…” Virgil’s voice trailed off. He reached for the fidget cube he had inside his hoodie pocket. He stepped back and turned to look at Roman. “Oh my god, I just realized I’m _that_ person in a math problem.” 

 

Roman burst out laughing. Virgil heard a click and saw Remy holding his phone and grinning. “I changed my mind, gurl, you don’t owe me a thing. The look on your face is so worth it.” 


End file.
